For Your Entertainment
by Graceful-Kuja
Summary: Elizabeth is a Princess, and her mother hates her lack of resolve in being one. So, in hopes of changing her daughter, she assigns Integra with the duty of training her, but will Alucard's mischief prevent this from happening? Rated T for now. Alucard/Oc REWRITE
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Due to myself being unsatisfied with how bland this story is, I am starting over from the beginning, improving the story, or so I'm hoping. The story should stay the same, for the most part, but I'm adding in so many things I forgot to add in, like certain details and plot points. This would be a wonderful time for people to step forward and put in their two cents on how they feel I could improve this story to better fit everybody's taste.**_

_**A special thanks to all my reviewers, because I totally wouldn't do this if nobody said anything. :'D**_

_**NOW ONWARDS TO THE PROLOGUE OF THE ALL NEW 'FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT'!**_

"_Now I lay me down to sleep..."_

**BANG! CRASH!**

"_I pray the Lord, my soul to keep..."_

"**You! Get back! You don't belong here!"**

"_May angels watch me through the night..."_

"**You can't have her! So **_**leave**_**!"**

"_And wake me in the morning light..."_

"_Foolish man. I will take what I wish."_

"_Amen..."_

_**BANG**__**!**_

A blood-curdling scream escaped the blonde's mouth as she jerked forward from her bed, her slender arms flailing in the darkness of her room. A lamp! Where was the lamp? Her moss green eyes searched vainly for the object that haunted her dream; the source of a chilling, and threatening voice. Her hand made contact with something solid, but her fearful imagination made it feel as though it was a cold and clammy hand, making her shriek again, quickly withdrawing. Blankets that wrapped around her legs made her lurch to the side, falling from the bed will an audible 'thump', dragging an object with her. She clutched the item to her chest, cool porcelain alerting her to what she held, and her free hand deftly found what she wanted; a switch.

Blinding, soft yellow light struck her eyes, but the room was illuminated, and her frantic heart began to settle, so she whispered faintly,"It was just a dream..."

Within her mind, the cold, clammy hands were still gripping her shoulders, making her shudder, but she forced herself in a sitting position, setting the lamp aside. Shakily, she raised her hands to her eyes, pressing the palms against them gently, and took a short breath, counting down from ten slowly. This was repeated several times as she tried to force the feeling away from her mind, and focused on the numbers. After several minutes, she removed her hands, and cautiously examined the room, her heart leaping to her throat at every shadow that could take the the form of her inner ghosts.

When she felt a smidgen calmer, she repeated herself,"It was just a dream..."

A 'thud' next to her made her gasp quietly, but when the blonde saw what it was, she breathed out a sigh of relief, and pulled the large, bundle of black fur onto her lap, which was quickly joined by a much smaller, multicolored bundle. Her dirt-blonde hair dangled over her shoulders, pooling onto the two cats as she leaned forward, stroking their fur with shaky hands. The action soothed her, and the presence of the trusted pets made her feel safer...

"It was just a dream."She said strongly, glaring around her room,"It was _**nothing**_."

Sitting there, though, made her feel restless. And looking outside, it was still dark outside, but it would be morning within a few hours. She had the perfect spot to help calm herself down completely. It was a good mile away, but she could jog over within thirty minutes, max. She just didn't want any images from her dream to follow the voices, so a gym would be perfect at this time.

Nothing could go wrong at a gym... Right?

_**A/N: Short Prologue is short. Just Like Lame Author is Lame. Be on the lookout for chapter one! :D**_


	2. First Encounter

_**A/N: I promised this yesterday, but I couldn't login for some reason. Weird. =/**_

_**So... How is this going so far? Better than it was? Or if you're a new reader, is it okay? Any tips/advice? And just so we all no, I will have NO schedule for updates, as I have school, and school is always (sadly...) more important than stories. I will be graduating in May, so that'll give me more free time, unless I get a job by then. Then I'm totally screwed.**_

_**If you have an account on this site, I will reply to your reviews, if not, then I'll reply here, I suppose, though I'd rather converse with you people face to... er... computer to computer?**_

_**Random girl person: Random name is random. XD I'm sorry for making you wait, and for just starting the story over rather than just updating. I'm a brat, I know. Thanks for not thinking I'm lame, haha.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

The night was misty, as it usually was in London. It was a typical thing that you see in horror movies; everything obscured by a dense fog except for the ground directly in front of you, or orbs of light that were usually street lamps. There was no breeze, just a dampness that made it feel as though one was down inside a basement, or a root cellar, and just as creepy. Though this hardly seemed to faze the girl that was jogging through it as if it was a bright sunny day in the summer, rather than a dreary fall night.

She wore typical workout clothes, consisting of black, spandex shorts that went just above her knees, with a white stripe going down the sides, and a red, work-out bra, but this article of clothing was covered by a gray, hooded sweater. Her black and white converse sneakers thudded quietly against the sidewalk as she jogged along, cautiously keeping her harsh, leaf green eye on her surroundings, peering out from beneath straight cut, blonde bangs, and her long, braid thumped against her mid back with every step. Her hands shook slightly, as she was still unnerved from a nightmare she had no more than an hour ago, and the thought of it made her want to stop jogging, and just count to ten until she felt better.

"It was just a dream."She chanted to herself, but that didn't prevent her from jumping slightly at every shadow,"It was nothing."

She slowed down slightly, then stopped in front of a small warehouse, pulling a key from her sweater's pocket, moving towards the door. Sticking it in, she unlocked it, reaching to her left, grasping a heavy duty switch and pushed it downwards, and with a clang, the building was illuminated. Shutting and locking the door behind her, she pulled her sweater over her head, walking over to a set of coat hooks, hanging it on one that read '_E.M. Starling_', and began to stretch her arms and legs as she walked over to the center of the warehouse, to a beat up, worn out, punching bag.

Her form was slender, yet toned by her occasional work-out sessions and daily jogs that kept her in decent shape. Some would even say she was an 'average cutie', but she worked hard to get past that. She worked hard to protect herself without the help of others, but sometimes that didn't work out as she planned. This led to the bodyguards. Oh, how she hated being surrounded by bodyguards, and wanted nothing more than for them to simply go away.

Thinking of this, she growled, throwing her fist forward, slamming it into the bag.

Kick. Kick. Roundhouse kick. Punch-punch. Kick. Punch. Kick. Kick.

She swung her right leg forward, crashing it into the bag too hard in a weak spot in the fabric, bursting it open. She quickly scooted back as the sand fell out to prevent it from getting all over herself, then kicked the remains furiously. This would have to be cleaned up, and she was the only one that would do it. That was one of the flaws of owing your own place; you made a mess, you cleaned it up. Not that she really minded, it was just a pain.

Sighing, the blonde drug her feet all the way to a refrigerator in the corner, and opened it, pulling a water bottle out, taking a long drink of it. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead, and scanned the room, trying to remember where she had placed the broom and dust pan. Once spotted, she groaned as she saw it was on the other side of the room, and a sudden bout of laziness struck her. Maybe she should hire a janitor to clean up for her...

A sudden crash of glass shattering made her jerk her head towards the side of the building to her right, fear bubbling up in her chest. A body fell through the window, slumping onto the ground, crawling a bit towards her, wheezing and trembling, before becoming completely still. Her eyes zoomed in on a trail of blood, making her drop the bottle in her hand, her fear turning into worry and she ran over to the person.

"Hey! Are you alright?"The closer she got the stronger a certain smell got, making her quickly cover her nose, gagging slightly as a rotten stench hit her nose full blast,"Whoa, did you go dumpster diving or something?"

She knelt next to them, examining a variety of cuts that covered their back, becoming unsure if the person was even alive. Though she gently placed a hand on them, and flipped the person over, crying out in shock. The face was gray, the skin peeling in several spots, showing deep red pieces of muscle tissue underneath, the cheek shallow, and the eyes dark and sunken it. It... It was a _corpse_! But, it just crawled! Was that just her imagination...?

She fell on her rump, gasping, then pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes,"Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven..."

A groan made her stop, and the iron grip of a hand on her ankle made her drop her hands, her eyes falling on a pair of luminescent, violet orbs that focused on her. The mouth open wide in a silent scream, only a faint moan escaping, along with several maggots that fell on her leg, making her blanch in disgust. The next thing she knew, this... _Thing_ was crawling on top of her, its teeth snapping at her threateningly, trying to latch onto her neck, but she pressed her hands against it, keeping it back.

"What the _**fuck**_ is your problem!"She swore, sliding her leg up, pressing her foot against its chin, and quickly grasped its wrists, pinning it, preventing it from moving.

A whirlwind of thoughts was flying through her head. What was going on? What was this? What was its problem? It looked like a man! A very dirty, maggot spitting man that resembled a corpse after several years! It reminded her of... She gulped, thinking of the _Resident Evil_ games and movies. Was this a zombie?

Another crash of breaking windows made her look around in a panic. More? More! More of those things were breaking inside! What was she going to do – oh! One of them is walking! Right towards her! And the one she had pinned was beginning to squirm! What was she going to do? What was she going to do? What-

She glared harshly at the one she was keeping pinned, though the fear and panic was still evident in her eyes, but she took a deep breath and pushed her leg outwards until it was completely straight, stopping when she heard a sickening '_**POP**_', making her cringe as the thing fell limp. Shoving it off, she barely had time to scoot away from another one that simply fell forward, almost landing on her. Her back crashed into something soft, and a centipede covered in maggots fell onto her lap, making her shriek again, now noticing she was surrounded.

Dead hands grasped at her legs and arms, making her scream and flail as much as she could,"No, no, no, no, NO! Get off me! Get off! H-help!"She tried to jerk free,"H-help... HELP!"

_**BOOM!**_

It sounded like thunder, but a pile of ash fell on top of her, a set of the groping hands fading away, but this went nearly unnoticed as she continued to struggle, trying to avoid being bitten by one of these _monsters_! It wasn't until a firm hand grasped the back of her work-out bra and flung her backwards that she notice that somebody else was even there. It was a man, drabbed in a blood red Victorian duster that fell down to his ankles, and a matching, wide brimmed fedora. She stared at his back for several moments, her eyes wide, locked on a large, silver gun, clutched in his right hand.

He turned towards her slightly, revealing that he wore a charcoal black tuxedo accented by a red cravat beneath the duster, the slacks of the suit tucked neatly into leather riding boots. Yellow tinted, glacier sunglasses glistened in the light, hiding his eyes effectively, along with the help of ink black hair that resembled tendrils of shadows. Staring at his smooth and pale face, she was caught between a moment of awe and fear. His smile was wide, taking the form of a toothy and blood thirsty grin.

She did not like it.

"Stay back."He chuckled, his voice deep, and dark.

The blonde said nothing in response. Only watched him as he shot up her gym, calmly, compared to how she was feeling moments before. That is, until she was grabbed from behind, and drug to her feet while being held in a choke hold. Her hands shot up to the arm around her neck, gasping desperately for air as she tried to claw the arm off, failing pitifully. The man in red turned towards her and her captor, the grin still on his face, and the gun pointed at them.

"Aw... Hell... No..."She croaked out.

"W-wait... Wait, wait!"A male, post-adolescent voice cried out behind her,"D-do you know who this girl is? The P-Princess! E-Elizabeth S-S-Starling! You wouldn't want her dead, would you?"

Elizabeth wanted to groan. Of _course_. A hostage-ransom situation. What a perk of being a Princess. Is that what everything was all about? Were those zombies just people dressed up to scare her, then kidnap her for money? What a bunch of crap! It's not like she walked around with a sign over her head that read; 'I'm a Princess! KIDNAP ME!'

"Elizabeth Starling, you say?"The man in red chuckled,"Well, forgive me for not noticing, Your Highness."

"Call... Me that... Again... And I'll... Drop... Kick you..."She managed to say, but it hardly sounded threatening, given her current predicament.

He merely laughed, appearing to take aim,"Now, don't move. I wouldn't want to mutilate your pretty little head."

"Wait what?"She gasped, only a moment before the shot.

_**BOOM!**_

Elizabeth hardly had time to blink. The man holding her struck the back of her head, and had thrown her forward, making her stumble a few steps, and he tried to run. She saw the bullet, as if the world was going in slow motion. It was coming straight at her. It was going to hit _her_, not the guy that had her. A searing pain hit her left shoulder, but nothing pierced her skin, no, it just glazed it. But God, did it burn! It felt as if it was on fire!

Though, she could safely assume her captor got hit too. He was screaming, and it served the asshole right, but... She was falling. Her vision was blurring, but she wasn't falling unconscious. She just saw stars, and hurt.. It really kinda hurt. As soon as her back hit the ground, she muttered a quiet 'ow', but she felt calm. Abnormally calm.

But out of habit, she pressed her palms to her eyes, and counted down from ten, blocking out the bone-chilling screams of her would-be kidnapper, then stated calmly,"It's just a dream. It's _**nothing**_."

"This is hardly a dream."

"Shut up."She grumbled, not moving her hands.

"You're wounded."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"The wound won't be fatal if treated."

"Thanks for the tip."

"Police Girl. Come here."

This made Elizabeth remove her hands to use her elbows to prop herself up to stare at the man in red strangely,"I beg your pardon?"He gave her a quick glance, before kneeling down next to her, and poked her harshly in the forehead,"Ow! You jerk! What the Hell was… that… for…"

She plopped backwards, her eyes closing, and her mouth agape, earning a broad grin from the man, just as the warehouse door burst open, kicked open by a woman. She was a busty girl within her mid-twenties, with a cute, round face framed by short, blonde hair that barely reached her shoulders, half hiding bright, sapphire blue eyes. She wore a mustard yellow uniform that consisted of a military top, and a skirt that came down to her mid-thigh. White stockings came up to meet the end of the skirt, and brown, heavy duty boots donned her feet.

"Master, I came as fast as I could, but I found the rogue Vampire and – oh!"She stopped just behind him, peering over his shoulder,"Who's this? Is she alright?"

"This, Police Girl, is Elizabetha Mina Starling."He hefted the girl up in his arms, then passed her to the woman,"The Princess."

"W-what!"The 'Police Girl' panicked slightly,"You… You didn't turn her… Did you Master?"

"Of course not. She merely has a flesh wound."The man in red began to walk away,"But doesn't her Virgin blood smell…,"He gave the woman a sidelong glance, followed by a grin,"Delicious?"

"M-M-Master! Y-You can't let _me_ carry her!"

He laughed at her antics, but did not stop walking,"It wouldn't hurt you to have a bite to drink."

"She's the Princess! The Queen would have us all killed!"She squealed n fear, holding Elizabeth as far away from her as possible.

"Then don't bite her. She's bleeding. Just 'clean her wound'."

"You're horrible, Master! Besides, what are _we_ going to do with her?"

"What any civilized person would do."

"And that is…?"

"Dump her at the hospital. I'm getting tired, so be home before dawn."The man yawned, and with a grin, he began to sink into the ground, forming into a pool of shadows that left the Blonde woman alone.

"M-Master! Wait!"She stood there for several moments before sighing,"I hate him…"

_For Your Entertainment…_

"What were you _thinking_!"

Elizabeth sat on the edge of a hospital berth, one foot tucked beneath her while the other dangled off the edge, her elbow on her knee as she kept her head propped up on her hand. She still wore her exercise clothes, but she wore a hospital gown over her work-out bra, though she wore it backwards, so the open part was in the front. Her shoulder was bandaged up, due to her having to get stitches and whatnot, which made her groan, as her shoulder now ached, very painfully. Now her head was starting to throb, as the elderly woman next to her screamed at her in a whisper.

The woman was in her early sixties, looking every part of your typical grandma. Her grayed hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and her face wrinkled due to age, and stress. Sharp blue eyes glared at Elizabeth as the woman straightened out her penciled skirt and hosiery, followed by her blouse, looking more like a business woman, rather than the Queen of England. Currently though, she was being a nagging mother, that just happened to use her title in arguments.

"Do you realize that you could have been _killed_? Had somebody not come along, you would be dead, and then what? I would have no heir!"

"Yes, mother, I'm alright."Elizabeth sat up straight, leaning back on her right arm,"I hurt like a Hell, but I'm all sunshine and daisies. Wait, except for the fact people just tried to _eat_ _me_. I'm peachy! In fact, let's ignore the fact that I was also _shot_!"

"Don't back talk me."The Queen snapped,"You need to learn responsibility! You're twenty-one, yet you've yet to get it through your head that you are _going_ to be a Queen someday!"

"I don't want to be a Princess."Elizabeth said in a sing-song,"Charlotte has been begging for the slot for ages now."

"You act like this is a try out for an Opera-"

"I would _rather_ be an Opera Singer than a Queen! The only type of Queen I would want to be is the band."She grumbled.

Her mother pursed her lips,"Yes, I've noticed. You play that awful stuff you call 'music'. Just like your father. You'll never be a great leader if you act like such."

"That's fine by _me_. I want nothing to do with this.

The Queen sighed, turning from her daughter, and stepped in the open doorway of the hospital room, looking to the side, before returning to the berth with a thin smile,"Then you'll understand why I'm sending you away."

The Princess quirked an eyebrow, but hardly seemed shocked,"Oh? Back to the Private Universities? How quaint."

"No. One of my Knights will be taking you under their wing."

"Ah, sending me away to die of boredom with Sir Irons? Or is it Sir Pentwood?"She sighed dramatically,"I suppose it was only a matter of time…"

"Niether. I feel as though another woman's touch is need in this situation. That is why-"

"Am I interrupting, Your Majesty?"

Elizabeth's eyes fell on a figure standing in the doorway, shocked to find that it was no boorish old man, or potbellied coward, rather, it was a woman. She stood tall and proud, wearing a green-gray pant suit, peering at the girl on the bed with icy blue eyes. Her hair was long enough to be sat on, and was of a vanilla blonde color that accented her dark skin, making her appear even more regal than her posture. The Princess also found her to be vaguely familiar, but could not place a name.

"It is good to see you are alright, Your Highne-"The woman began, but was cut off by a hand signal.

"Just Elizabeth, please."

"Of course. I hope your attacker was apprehended."She continued,"I could have my agents look into it."

"Unfortunately, no. An investigation won't be needed. Elizabeth, fortunately, was rescue by a civilian, who also put her attacker down."The Queen stated before Elizabeth could say a word,"She was simply brought to the hospital by this kind civilian."

The blonde held back a snort. From what she remembered, the man in red was anything _but_ kind, though this was being ignored as she spoke up,"I'm sorry, but who are you? And what agency do you have power over?"

"Forgive me. I thought you remembered."The woman gave a proper, gentleman's bow, rather than a curtsy,"I am Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing. Director of the Hellsing Organization."

"Oh! My father took me to your estate several times, when he was alive, though, I forget the reason… What was it that your organization does? 'Black Ops' of some sort?"

"It doesn't matter."The Queen quickly intervened,"What matter's now is that Sir Hellsing will be your guardian until you understand your duties. You will be leaving immediately, of course. I, on the other hand, have many things to do. Your things are packed, so you don't need to worry about straining your precious little arm."As she said this, she pinched her daughter's cheek like an aunt would a niece, then left the room briskly.

Elizabeth rubbed her cheek,"I hate that woman."

"Hush. That's your mother you speak of."Integra ordered,"Now come. We're leaving now. All will be further explained in the car."

She could only sigh in response.

_**A/N: There. Chapter One has been FINISHED! OMG YES!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_***Cough**Cough* Reviews for a starving author?**_


	3. JesusAreThoseEyes!

_**A/N: I'm just going to cut to the chase and say I'm a total loser for not updating in so long. SORRY!**_

_**Just so we all know why I won't be updating super fast in the future, it's because I've been in and out of hospitals, trying to find and keep my jobs and save up for college and a bunch of other crap that has pretty much burnt out my creativity. I'm SORRY that I don't update better, but at this point, I update only when I have a very sudden strike of inspiration. I can TRY to update faster, but my heart just isn't in it at the moment. I pushed myself really hard to get this one out after one of my faithful reviewers prodded me to continue. I'm sorry it's so much later than I promised, deary!**_

_**Here's the newest chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: Super strong language and a really fat cat.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but Elizabetha and any made up crap that follows her.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BANG!<strong>_

_**CRASH!**_

_**SCREEEEEECH!**_

_**CRSSSH!**_

_Searing hot pain rushed through the teenage blonde's right arm. The air was knocked out of her chest; she couldn't bring herself to scream. She was temporarily paralyzed. She couldn't move. Oh God... The pain! It hurt so bad! She felt as though her arm had just been shattered to a million pieces! And her chest felt wet... Was that blood? She was bleeding! But where-_

_She began to push herself up, only to send more shock waves of pain skyrocketing through her right side. This time, she did scream, the sound resonating piercingly through the misty air as she clutched her right forearm, or rather, the pearly white bone glistening in crimson blood. Tears of fear and pain rolled down her flushed cheeks, mixing with sweat and dirt. She reared backwards, her back slamming into the semi-soft ground, rolling slightly to either side as though that could alleviate the pain if only a bit._

"_Lizzy? Lizzy!?"A panicked voice called out, and there was a series of grunts and clanging of metal hitting a hard surface,"Where... Where are you?!"_

_She arched her back slightly, grimacing and whimpering in pain, then tried to calm her breathing, forcing herself up to her knees,"H... Here... Over here!"_

"_Ah. Elizabetha."A sickeningly smooth voice was before her, and a pair of nicely polished shoes came into her view,"It seems you have been injured."_

_The teenager screamed fearfully as she felt a hand clamp around her neck, dragging her to her feet forcibly..._

Murky green eyes snapped open, searching their surroundings in a short panic. Elizabeth was in a car, or rather, the front seat of a limo. In a panic, she lurched forward, her eyes searching for her father as she watched the pavement with a rising dread. The road was passing by too fast. The car was going too fast. She needed to stop it before something bad happened. She needed to stop _that_ from happening! The car needed to slow down! _It_ _needed_ _to_ _slow_ _down_!

A blood-curdling scream escaped her throat, and her hands reached forward looking for something – anything! - that would stop the car. She couldn't go through _that_ again! She just couldn't!

"Your Highness! Stop! What are you doing?!" A voice cried out, and an arm pushed her back, making her panic rise even more. The car jolted to the right sharply, and she slammed against the door, but she was instantly reaching for something again.

"Walter! What the Hell is going on up there?!"

"She's having a panic attack, Sir!"

A set of arms reached over the seat, locking around her torso, effectively pinning her arms. It was _him_! _He_ was coming! They didn't understand! Nobody ever understands! _He's_ the one who- She couldn't bear to force herself to think of such monstrosities, and thrashed against the arms holding her. Her body was being dragged back, over the seat, where she landed forcibly on somebody and she struggled, kicking and squealing. She needed to stop this car _now_!

"Walter! Pull over and help me restrain her!"

A white hot pain emerged in Elizabeth's right arm as memories bombarded her mind, the painful ache reminding her just how close to- No! No thoughts like that! She needed to focus! Just focus! She could do it- Oh, God... _He's_ _coming_!

"The tranquilizer, sir!"

"_Elizabetha... I shall find you... We shall meet again... In your nightmares."_

The world around her suddenly halted, the fear that had her spiraling into madness silenced by the sharp stinging in her neck. She could feel that the car that she was in had pulled over to the side of the road, and she was blinking lethargicly as her mind registered what had happened. Somebody had stuck her with a needle full of some sort of tranquilizer to end her sudden panic attack. What had triggered it this time? She remembered falling asleep and- oh. She was dreaming about _Him_.

"Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven..." The Princess began slowly, pressing the palms of her hands to her eyes, but a sharp voice interrupted her counting.

"What the _Hell_ was that about?!"

"It was just a dream..." She replied easily as her mind began to drift off.

It was _**nothing**_.

_**For Your Entertainment...**_

When Elizabeth awoke again, she found herself disoriented, lethargic and confused. What happened? Wasn't she in a car when she fell asleep? Not some lumpy bed in some horribly drab room- oh. She had a panic attack, and the throbbing in her temples alerted her to the all-too familiar after effects of tranquilizer. Was it really that bad? If it was, then that's embarrassing. She, a full grown woman, had to be knocked out because she was acting up a bit too much. It would have been better if she pissed off a gorilla and it punched her out! Once her mother caught wind of this, there would be Hell to pay; the lectures would be never ending!

A sudden weight on her head and a mouthful of fur alerted her that a _very_ overweight cat had decided to suffocate her by sprawling over her face. She would have smiled if she wasn't more concerned about rolling the cat off of her without getting clawed in the process, so she began to slowly inch her fingers under the large belly. Feeling this, the cat began to stand, only to plop back down onto her hands and she flipped the animal onto her stomach so she could sit up. The blob of black on her lap looked up with drooping yellow eyes, meowing loudly before stiffly walking away from her, its tail sticking straight up in the air.

Casually, she observed her surroundings, lifting her brows when she saw that most of her belongings were already placed neatly in appropriate spots; the delivery truck must have arrived before her and somebody unpacked for her. The room itself was boring to her, being made up of simple grey bricks with wooden accents, like an antique dresser, bed, night table and vanity set. Several instrument cases sat on a table that resided in the center of the room, and the bed she was perched on was pushed to the corner farthest from the door. An animal carrier and a litter box sat on either side of the door, and two bowls of food and one bowl of water sat beside the dresser.

Everything was bland.

"_Mrrreow!_" A tri-colored blur of black, white and tan jumped onto the grey bedding, greeting her with a soft purr.

"Hey there Beelzebub! Have you been pestering the Don?" At the mention of its name, the black blob sneezed. "How do you like our new home? Creepy and dull, huh?"

"I'm sorry you think of it that way. I'll be sure that we acquire new furnishings to make you more comfortable, Your Highness."

Startled, she looked at the door, surprised to find an elderly man standing there with a small smile. He stood perfectly straight with his hands clasped behind his back, dressed in a neatly pressed uniform that labeled him as a butler. His graying black hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and she could see humor in his pale blue eyes, and she recognized his as the man that had been driving the limo when Integra picked her up from the hospital. Guiltily, she scratched the back of her neck, feeling awkward for being caught grumbling about her room's appearance; she didn't really care what it looked like, as long as it had a bed and space for all of her crap.

"Just Elizabeth please. And don't worry about the room. It's fine like it is."

"I must address you properly, by orders of Her Majesty, the Queen. I am very sorry to inconvenience you."

"Then call me Miss Elizabeth."

"Er... Sir Hellsing requests your presence the moment you feel you are well enough to leave your room, madam!" The elderly butler quickly changed the subject, a nervous smile playing on his lips, "She wishes to discuss some very important matters to you."

The ball of fur in her lap leapt away from her and shot out the door before she could protest, so she simply settled for a sigh, "Well let's go; maybe we'll come across him while we're walking." She began to stand, but this was when the oversized cat, the 'Don', decided to return to her lap and dug his claws in her shirt. "Honestly, it's like taking care of kids sometimes..."

She slipped her hands underneath the cat and lifted him into her arms so that she cradled him like a baby, earning a purr so loud, it sounded like a lawn mower. The Princess grumbled to herself as she stood, feeling slightly off balance because of the fat cat, but she knew the second she put him down, he would start yowling as loud as he could while clawing all of the furniture in the process. Why she couldn't have a normal 'Pet me and I'll leave you alone for awhile' cat instead of the 'If you don't carry me right now, I'll mess your room up so bed you'll never recognize it' cat. Not that she minded that much, it was just... He's a very fat cat that happened to weigh as much as an average dog.

"Lead the way, Walter."

Stumbling slightly, Elizabeth waddled out of the room, allowing Walter to close the door behind him, "Do you wish for me to carry your cat for you, madam?"

"Miss Elizabeth. And no; Fat Louie doesn't let very many people handle him for more that two seconds before he uses them for a scratching post."

"Fat Louie is quite an interesting name. Might I ask the name of your other feline?"

"Beelzebub. He's a cute little sweetheart."

The tri-colored blur shot past them, making the elderly man step forward as if to pursue him, "A speedy little devil, isn't he?"

"Uhh, yeah. You might as well wait until he tires himself out, otherwise he'll just think that you're playing a game with him." She adjusted the large animal in her arms and continued to follow the butler, "I'll try to keep them in my room from now on" It was quiet for a mere moment before she wrinkled her nose, "So why does this place seem so... So..."

"Old fashioned? Ominous? Historical?" He offered cheerfully.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she was struck with the odd feeling of being watched, and she looked over her shoulder, only to have Fat Louie stick his paws in her eyes, "Damn it cat..." Coughing awkwardly, when she received a peculiar look, she continued her conversation, "Personally, I would describe it as downright creepy."

He laughed at this, "And rightfully so, Miss Elizabeth!" The blonde gave a sound of approval when he addressed her properly, "We're in the basement level of the Hellsing Manor."

"Why is my room in the basement?"

"This is the safest place on the estate. Should there ever be an incident that threatens your safety, you would be a short distance from our best agents."

"Why the basement though?"

"Our two best men are allergic to sunlight."

This almost made her drop the cat, "_'Allergic to sunlight'_?! How is that possible?!"

"It is a rare occurrence, but _is_ a possible ailment. I am most sorry that you are uncomfortable down here-"

"It's not that-" The young woman whipped her head around, glaring down the length of the darkened hall, but was distracted – again – by her cat tangling his claws in her dirty-blonde hair. "Goddamn it Louie! I'm not uncomfortable, just a little- _jesusarethoseeyes_?!"

The slurred words were caused by what she could have sworn were an amused pair of glowing red eye peering at her through the darkness. Walter instantly turned around when noticing her panicked state at the same time her fat cat began to growl and spit in her arms. Her heart lumped in her throat as they seemed to get closer and closer, all while her mind began to race. The terror she felt brought the sensation of deathly cold hands wrapping around her neck and cutting of her breathing. Murky green eyes stared in wide astonishment and her body trembled at the non-existent touch, though she vaguely wondered how she hadn't dropped her pet yet.

"T... Ten, n-nine..." Elizabeth began to count, hoping the action would stifle her fear long enough to run away, "Eight... Seven, s-six..."

"Ah, Alucard. Sir Hellsing will be furious to know that you're frightening Her Majesty already."

"E-Elizabeth." She stammered fearfully. "F-f-five..."

There was a low chuckle that made her tense up, "Ah. Princess Elizabetha."

"_Ah. Elizabetha."_

Before she could completely process what she was doing, she was sprinting the opposite direction of the eyes as Louie snarled over her shoulder. Pure terror gripped her soul as unwanted memories beat against her skull, and the sensation of bloody red eyes staring her down had her turning random corners to shake the chilling feeling. Why were they _red_?! Shouldn't they be blue, or brown or green or _something_?! Not a glowing, sinister shade of red?! She paused briefly to adjust the cat in her arms and to quickly catch her breath before dashing further down the maze of hallways. She cursed her fear and she cursed God for always putting her in such horrible situation, wishing that for once, she could have-

She turned another corner, running into what felt like a brick wall and bounced backwards, falling solidly on her back. The cat had slipped from her grasp when she bumped into whatever-it-was and it landing heavily on her chest, making her groan loudly as all of the air was knocked completely out of her lungs. She made a groaning moan that sounded an awful lot like 'Goddamn it', but she heard a sudden gasp of surprise and the cat was quickly lifted off of her chest, followed by her being pulled to her feet. Blinking in slow confusion at the woman the had instantly began to blabber in front of her, she decided that she must be one of the agents with a sun allergy due to the pale skin that radiated in the poor lighting.

"I'm so sorry! I could smell- I mean heard! I _heard_ you coming down the hall and you seemed frightened and I thought that that you needed help!" The woman rambled, her gloved fingers toying with her blonde, shoulder length hair and her large blue eyes looked at her with large, horrified blue eyes that were no doubt reflecting her own look of terror. "I really didn't mean to knock you to the ground- oh! I do hope you're not hurt!"

The busty blonde began to brush at Elizabeth's clothes, knocking away clumps of cat hair, "Um..."

She instantly withdrew her hands and grasped the ends of her uniform – or that was what the Princess was assuming the mustard yellow outfit that bore the Hellsing insignia actually was – and gave a crude curtsy, "I'm very sorry your, uh, Majesty."

Snorting at the woman's pointless antics, she ignored the visible flinch the action earned and swooped down to pick up her cat, "Call me Elizabeth, or whatever. Just keep the creeper from following me and we'll call it even." Without waiting for a response, she began to jog and called over her shoulder, "And tell Walter that I want that guy kept _away_ from me, or I'll have his job!"

"Y-yes! Right away!"

Shaking her head, Elizabeth spotted a set of stairs and marched herself up them as fast as she could manage.

_**For Your Entertainment...**_

"I don't know what you're playing at, but I want this nonsense to stop _right now_!"

Integra did her best to remain as calm as possible as she watched the enraged Princess stand before her desk and rant. It had only been a few hours since they had arrived from the hospital and deposited the unconscious girl in her room, but judging from the girl's rage, she assumed that it was enough time for Alucard to begin his mind games. Apparently, Walter had been in the process of bringing Elizabeth to her office when they encountered 'some creepy ass eyes' in the hallway, and she had felt threatened enough to run away. While she was pleased that the younger girl seemed to have some sort of survival instinct, she was livid that her 'slave' had toyed with her despite her rank and had caused the girl to storm around the mansion until she found the Director so that she could 'give her a piece of her mind'.

"I am _not_ going to stay in your basement with your so-called 'best agents'; especially if they have," She used her fingers to make air quotation marks, "'Sun allergies'. If you think I'm stupid, then you have another thing coming!"

A loud yowl at the girl's feet nearly had the Knight's eye twitching at the thought of the black blob that was apparently a cat siding with the girl, "I assure you that I do not think you are stupid. It's my agents that I find lacking in intelligence."

The Princess scoffed at this, "That's an understatement! I don't care what kind of twisted operation you have control of, and I don't give a shit if you employ some sick mother fuckers; _just keep them away from me_! I don't want to be babied, and I don't want twenty-four hour watch dogs breathing down my back!"

"Please refrain from using such language, Your Majesty."

"_Don't call me that._" She hissed through clenched teeth, "Or we're going to have serious problems."

"Then please settle down so that we may have a civil conversation, _Elizabeth_." With an angry huff, the younger blonde crossed her arms, lifting her brow as a signal for Integra to continued. "As an heir to the crown, I cannot afford to remove you from surveillance should an attempted assassination occur; especially since you have been attacked recently."

"So you put me in your basement? With a couple of nut jobs? I feel _so much_ safer."

"I assure you that no harm shall come to you while under the care of my best men."

"Excuse me if I'm not leaping for joy; I just had to carry a fat-ass cat around your too-fucking-big mansion."

"I did not know it was customary for a Princess to speak such a vulgar language." A voice purred from behind her, the pleasantly warm breath against her ear making her stomach drop all the way back down to the basement. "Modern human customs are so peculiar."

Elizabeth shrieked, whirling around fast enough that her hair smacked itself across the face of the man that had just murmured in her ear, and her open hand followed close behind, striking a liquid-paper-white cheek. Red eyes blinked at her slowly, stunned by her sudden knee jerk reaction and then narrowed at her in a dangerously familiar fashion. Panic surged through her once more as the haunting feeling of cold, clammy hands gripped her biceps, but the man-in-red that now stood before her simply looked at her in confusion, his own hands limp at his sides. Frantically, she staggered back, wiping her arms as she tried to rid herself of the feelings, but it remained until it gripped her throat tightly to the point that she thought she couldn't breathe. She couldn't _breathe_! Oh God, _**HE**_ was going to kill her! Her right forearm ached as she tried to claw at an invisible assailant, and she could feel unwanted memories beginning to creep back to the front of her mind.

As the Princess collapsed to the ground writhing as though she had been set on fire, Integra shot out of her seat, "What did you _do_, Alucard!?"

The named registered in the young woman's mind as the set of eyes that Walter had been addressing down in the basement, but she couldn't bring herself to scream curses at him as she tried to fight off a full-blown panic attack while he spoke in a taunting tenor, "I believe that she has herself to blame for her current predicament, my Master."

"FuckingVampire!" Elizabeth's voice cut through the air like a knife as she swung blindly at a foe only she could see, her eyes wide with fear and tears, "Just leave me _alone_! Dad! Daddy! Please help!"

Instantly realizing that this was another panic attack, Integra began to issue commands as she reached for her phone to call Walter in with another tranquilizer, "Alucard, subdue her!"

Rolling his eyes, he began to reach for the girl when she suddenly sat upright with a glare, clutching her right forearm as though it pained her. They stared at one another for several long moments, and he could see that her eyes were actually staring through him as though he wasn't really there. He had seen such things before in his lifetime, when soldiers were so traumatized that their minds would suddenly transport them back into the 'horrible memories of war' as some of them put it. It was unusual to see someone that had never seen a battlefield act as such, but he brushed it off as another human quirk that he didn't really care to ponder about. The girl would snap out of it after a slap or two, and once she did, he could get lectured by Integra for bothering the Princess before he finally just went back to his coffin for the rest of the day.

"_**Don't touch me**_."

Shock entered his system as he heard the distinctly _male_ voice escape her throat in a rough gurgle and she collapsed in an exhausted heap on the ground. He glanced up at his Master, who glanced blankly at the girl as the phone echoed Walter's voice, asking what was needed of him, then looked back at the girl who was now breathing as though she had decided to run a marathon at a high altitude. The blob of a cat was pressed against her side, glaring at him as though everything that just occurred was entirely _his_ fault, and from the way Integra shifted her eyes to stare him down, she probably thought the same. The panic attack was to be expected since it was obvious that the girl had anxiety issues, but an unusual voice erupting from her throat? That was something he could have easily done; if he had been in the pranking mood.

"I swear, if it's not one thing, it's another..." His master ground out before taking a calming breath, "Get her back to her room. I'll talk to Walter about pulling up her _complete_ psychological history."

"Oh? What makes you think the girl has a psychological history?" He grinned, knowing that the girl had to be a few screws loose to be having panic attacks left and right. "What could a sheltered little girl encounter to become..." He paused for effect, waving his hand as he 'tried' to think of the word to taunt the Hellsing, "Mad. Even the Police Girl didn't panic after encountering a Vampire for the first time."

"Alucard. You know as well as I do that a recent encounter with a Vampire could be the cause of her panic attacks.

"I was under the impression that we were not to speak of the incident in the presence of Her Majesty."

"You're _asking_ to be punished. Get Elizabeth back to her room. _**Now**_."

He chuckled, but stooped over to retrieve the now unconscious girl, "As you command, my Master."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The next chapter should come out quicker than this one did, and should delve deeper into the mysteries of Elizabeth's psychological trauma and shows her adjusting to life at the Hellsing manor. As an apology, I'll try to have the next chapter up before Halloween, but I'm not promising anything! Things have been super hard on me lately, so it pushes writing fanfictions to the bottom of my priority list... I'm really sorry! :c**_


End file.
